There are existing luggage work surfaces that mount to the extensible telescopic handle with a variety of designs. U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 431,019, Inventor: Herbert Richter, provides a laptop table that hangs from a steering wheel. This support design differs from the present invention in that the table hangs from the top of a steering wheel. The action of the support member to rotate is counterbalanced by the lower extremity of the support member against the lower portion of the steering wheel. The difference of the present invention is that it is vertically supported atop the handle.
Other inventions include mounting devices that attach to the vertical extensible telescopic support members. For example: Work Surface for Luggage and Luggage Carrier: U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,508 issued Aug. 22, 2000, Inventor: Ryburg. U.S. Pat. No. 6,439,134B1 issued Aug. 27, 2002 Inventor: Ryburg. Work Surface for Luggage and Luggage Carrier: U.S. Pat. No. 6,736,073B2 issued May 18, 2004, Inventor: Ryburg. The embodiments of these patents rely on a cantilevered support attached to the vertical extensible telescopic handle support members with an integral support leg. The present invention differs in that it is mounted on top of the vertical extensible support member handle, which extends into a closed end cavity extending upward from the bottom of closeable container case of the portable work station.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,301,619, Utility Box, issued Jan. 14, 1965, Inventor: Sterling G. Mead shows a utility box mounted atop the rail of a boat. The utility box hangs from an external support member. The tendency of the utility box to rotate is counterbalanced by the lower extremity of the utility box against the lower portion of the utility box. The present invention differs in that it is vertically supported atop the handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,961,134, issued Oct. 5, 1999, Inventor Congleton, et al., discloses a pivotable flat shelf having pivot arms pivoting up to move the vertically oriented flat shelf to a horizontal position atop the telescopic handle. However, the flat shelf of Congleton does not have an upwardly extending closed cavity into which a telescopic handle extends, as in the container case of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,356,854 issued Nov. 2, 2012, inventor McGee discloses a tool carrying pouch, which has a downwardly extending flexible skirt descending from the peripheral edge of the tool carrying pouch. However, McGee's pouch does not have a closed ended recess cavity extending upward in a container, into which closed ended recess cavity a telescopic handle extends as in the present invention.